Dyskusja użytkownika:Prince of Persia
Admin Zgłosiłeś się akurat do usera, który chwilę temu stracił status admina. Odpowiadam na twoje pytanie --> tu znajdziesz wszystkie informacje. Oczywiście wymagane jest JAKIEŚ doświadczenie z Wiki itp. Ach i witaj Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 20:15, 27 sie 2006 (UTC) Sonic the Hedgehog W tym linku nazwa SEGA była napisana z wielkich liter, podczas gdy artykuł o tej firmie nazwany jest Sega - z jedną wielką literą. Wielkość liter w linkach się liczy. Pozdrawiam, HANIMD 13:14, 12 wrz 2006 (UTC) Nowy artykuł Aby napisać nowy artykuł, wpisz nazwę, jaką chciałbyś, aby miał, w okienko "Szukaj", które jak zawsze znajduje się po lewej stronie ekranu, i kliknij "OK" - pokaże się informacja, że dany artykuł nie istnieje, a obok będzie link, pozwalający na jego stworzenie. 16:05, 15 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Błagam, sformułuj swoje pytanie inaczej i używaj znaków przestankowych, bo ni w ząb nie zrozumiałem, o co ci chodzi :) 18:33, 15 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::Kopiujesz artykuły z Wikipedii. To nie jest mnile widziane, więc się powstrzymaj. Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 19:57, 15 wrz 2006 (UTC) :::Nie do końca rozumiem, o czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz, Prince :) 08:51, 16 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::::Nie wiem, mi się pokazuje normalnie, może coś masz w ustawieniach nie tak? 12:06, 16 wrz 2006 (UTC) :::::Aha, już wszystko jasne. To ochrona przed spamem - w swojej edycji dodałeś adres URL, i aby potwierdzić, że nie jesteś spambotem, musisz przepisać tekst z obrazka do małego okienka obok/pod obrazkiem lub wpisać wynik działania, które się pojawi. Raz jest obrazek, raz działanie. Po prostu :) 12:29, 16 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Przeze mnie. Przez część użytkowników. Bo co to za praca. Kopiować każdy w końcu może, a napisanie artykułu wymaga więcej wkładu w to. Wszelkie artykuły na Wikipedii są na licencji GFDL i owszem. Ale każda Wikia ma własne zasady i choć na tej księga praw ustanowiona jeszcze nie jest, to nie polecam Ci dalszego kopiowania. Zobacz to Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 13:16, 16 wrz 2006 (UTC) dodawanie portali Ty napisałeś do Szoferki, ale ja odpowiadam. Jest szablon:portale i tam dodajesz--Kubboz 19:36, 22 wrz 2006 (UTC) :Cóż, dział portale ma taką funkcję, że robicie całkowicie darmową i bardzo skuteczną reklamę większym od siebie stronom i to w najbardziej widocznym miejscu, czyli na stronie głównej. Efekt jest taki, że ludzie klikają sobie w te linki, przechodzą na atrakcyjniejsze strony i już tutaj nie wracają. Zastanówcie się nad tym. Szoferka 05:04, 23 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::Zastanowiłeś się już?! Wiesz jaką reklamę robisz serwisom o grach?! I to na głównej stronie. Przeczytaj sobie to. Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 19:52, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) Re:T62 moze napisz o, tak? T62 (America Army) czy jakoś tak? a i lepiej w arcie pisz informacje o tym, jaką funkcję pełni dana broń/pojazd/artefakt w danej grze, a nie dane techniczne (bo kasuje). :ano tak: T-62 (pierwsza gra, T-62 (druga gra) itd. a jako T-62 dać szablon disambig i poszczególne linki--Kubboz 19:15, 10 paź 2006 (UTC) spoiler Spoiler w artykułach istnieje po to, aby ostrzec i nie zepsuć nikomu nastroju i frajdy płynącej z gry (np. przed przeczytaniem zakończenia fabuły), bo przecież fabuła jest integralną częścią wszelkich mediów. Oczywiście to nie jest mój wymysł, tylko tak już jest. Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 17:27, 10 paź 2006 (UTC) :Spoilery to forma ostrzeżeń, która należy do netykiety. Jest to wyłącznie grzeczność i z grzeczności można zrezygnować. Szoferka 00:45, 11 paź 2006 (UTC) re:dwa takie same artykuły Sonic the hedgehog to przekierowanie. --Kubboz 19:15, 10 paź 2006 (UTC) Re:Pytanie Mianowałem Terrapodiana administratorem bo sam nie mogłem sobie poradzić, a to jest mój najbardziej zaufany człowiek w Gropedii. Jak my obaj nie będziemy nadążać za usuwaniem, to może wtedy cię mianuje. Co do czasu, to na każdej Wikii, w tym Gropedii i Nonsensopedii panuje inny czas, chyba UTC --Kubboz 16:07, 12 paź 2006 (UTC)